TMNT: Fearsome Four Unleashed
by bugllly8
Summary: Take places during and after Season 2. Four new characters, OC's excepted! Rated because I don't trust myself.


**Disclaimer: Don't own. Nickelodeon does.**

**Chapter One**

**Amanda's POV:**

I sat in at my bedroom desk, bored out of my mind. I had already done everything that I needed to; study the Kraang robot thingy, make up a new battle plan for the Foot, and had sharpened my cousin's, Karai, blades. There was nothing to do!

If you must ask, my name is Amanda Venture. My mother went missing in battle (I referred her as MIA( Missing In Action)), so I lived with my uncle, Master Shredder. I was usually the one behind all of the attacks, but I never, **NEVER**, get the credit I deserve.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My very curly red hair that reached my shoulders was tied back in a ponytail, my bright green eyes were full of boredom, my slightly tanned skin was starting to itch, and my slightly skinny but very strong figure was dying to do something awesome. I sighed and flopped on my bed. Life is dull.

Suddenly Karai burst into the room. "Amanda, Father is letting me out. Want to come?" Karai asked. I grinned.

"Does he know I'm coming?"

"No."

"Does he know you're asking?"

"No."

"Are we going to beat something up?"

"Yes."

"I'm in!" I quickly ran into my closet and changed into my special clothes that were exactly like Karai's. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere we want."

"Can I call up Nikki, Alex, and Tina to see if they want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" I grinned. Nikki, Alex and Tina were my best friends and part of my band, Spilled Blood. They were also trainees for this special group Shredder was forming called the Fearsome Four.

An hour later we were all on a nearby roof, talking. Nikki had short black hair with bright red highlights that matched her pale skin and green eyes perfectly, and a very thin frame. Alex was slightly built, had brown, wavy hair that she kept short, and grey eyes. Tina was semi-built, had blond hair that he put in a Mohawk, and brown eyes. "So what should we do?" Alex asked, swinging her base guitar around. Nikki shrugged and pulled out her unusually thick drumsticks.

"Is there anything creepy out tonight that we can fight?" Tina asked, her keyboard strapped to her back.

"The Turtles are probably out by now. We can go pick a fight with them." Karai suggested. I laughed.

"You don't want to fight; you want to talk to **_Leo_**." I taunted. I was messing with my two lucky sai. Karai shot me a dirty look.

"Karai, you had a crush and you didn't tell me? I'm hurt." Nikki said as she cracked open her drumsticks, transforming them into two kusarigama.

"She never tells you anything. You always scream it out loud to the world." Tina stated as she played a note on her keyboard. It mechanically transformed into two katana swords.

"Yah, like the time you found out Drew from school had a crush on you." Alex joked as she swung her base guitar around, causing it to transform into a naginata (Staff with a retractable blade on the end). Nikki shot a glare at Alex and stood up. She and Drew had broken up two months ago.

"Should we go find these pests or not?" She growled.

"No need, we're already here." A voice behind us called. We all quickly put on our masks (they were exactly like Karai's, so they only covered the bottom half of our face). "I see you have new friends Karai." Leonardo continued. Karai got a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Yes, I have. Congrats, you actually can notice big details." Karai did a mocking applause.

"Well, of course he can. He's not an idiot." Michelangelo said with pride. Donatello sighed.

"She was taunting him Mikey." Donny groaned.

"Oh."

"Can we skip the chit-chat and fight already?" I asked impatiently. "I wanted to do something that was actually fun today, and you salamanders are the closest I'll get." Alex laughed at my taunt.

"Salamanders!? How about I show ya how well my fist will land on your stomach!?" Raphael yelled. I yawned.

"Is that the best comeback you can think of?" I smirked. It was fun making this guy mad.

"How about we settle this with a round of fights? Each one of us will fight each one of you and Karai can be the referee." Leo suggested as he held Raph back. We all agreed.

"Fearsome Four, gather up." Alex commanded. We huddled in a circle. "Okay, so there are four of us and four of them. Nikki, you take Leo." Nikki nodded with excitement. "Tina, I want you to take Donny,"

"And I'll take Mikey." I finished. Alex shook her head.

"No. I want you to take Raph. I'll take Mikey so you can show Raph how to cool down." I gave them a grin. Nikki walked over towards Karai when she saw that Leo was there. The rest of us took a seat.

"Round One!" Karai announced. "Nikki vs. Leo!" Nikki and Leo took a different side of the building. "Go!"

Leo unsheathed his swords and charged at Nikki. She giggled and easily back flipped over him. Leo had just turned around when Nikki's kusarigama twisted around one of his swords. It was pulled out of his grasp and off the building. "Can't catch me!" Nikki giggled. Leo charged again, and Nikki began a back flip. Leo saw it coming and stopped, but Nikki simply stopped mid flip and landed on him, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Nikki wins!" Karai called.

"Good fight." Leo said, offering his hand. Nikki shook it.

"Not bad yourself." She commented.

"Nikki, don't be friends with the enemy!" Alex barked. She held up her hands in defense and backed away.

"Round Two! Alex vs. Mikey! Go!" Within seconds Mikey had Alex on the ground.

"Mikey wins! Round Three! Tina vs. Donny! Go!" Let's just say we sat around forever. "Tie! Round Four, blah, blah, blah, go!" Raph and I took different sides of the building.

"So, what's your name?" Raph asked as he charged. I twirled out of the way.

"Why do you care?" I shot back. I landed a kick on his shell.

"Well, we got to know everyone else's name, why should ya be different?" Our sai crashed together.

"Can't argue with that. My name is Amanda, and you're toast." I quickly jumped out of the way, causing Raph to crash to the ground. He jumped up, and before I knew it both of my sai were out of my hands.

"I think this is when ya say 'truce'." Raph said. I put my hands up slightly.

"Every heard of the saying 'When words fail, music speaks'?" I asked. Raph shook his head. "Well, my version is 'When weapons fail, surroundings won't'." I cleverly jumped out of the way, grabbed an old broom that had been left up on the roof, and grinned.

"Hey Amanda, I suggest using your special." Tina called. I dodged a blow from Raph.

"With this guy? Are you serious?" I shouted back. I landed a blow on Raph's head, but he didn't go down. I hate thick skulls.

"Of course I'm serious! Do you want to lose?" I shook my head.

"Hey, Karai! I request for permission to lengthen the battlefield!" I cried as I ducked another punch.

"Permission granted." Karai said. I jumped off the building into a dark alleyway. I hid in the shadows. I heard Raph land on the ground.

"Come out and fight like a warrior!" He growled. I smiled and quickly changed hiding spots. "Cut that out!" Raph yelled. I quietly snuck up behind him, taking off my mask at the same time. I tapped his shoulder.

Raph spun around, ready for attack, but I didn't attack. I gently lowered his sai and circled my arms around his neck. "What are ya…?" I cut him off by gently pressing my lips against his.

Okay, I know it was kind of…awkward for a human to kiss a mutant, but the element of surprise had always been my best. I was known for scaring the crap out of anyone, and I admit that sometimes I stole a few things I shouldn't.

I began messaging the back of Raph's neck to get him to lower his guard. From here it could go two ways; He would lower his guard and allow me to attack him, or (the bad way) he would wrap his arms around me and then lower his guard. Way Number Two made it almost impossible to attack or escape, so I was praying for Way Number One.

I groaned inwardly as he wrapped his arms around me. Okay, this might be a problem. I felt his muscles loosen up a bit. Great, now I was stuck with this big lug, but now that I think of it, this wasn't so bad.

Raph suddenly broke the kiss and stepped away from me. "What was that for?" He asked quietly. I grinned wickedly and put my mask back on.

"To catch you off guard." I whispered. I quickly hit the spot on his neck that caused you to pass out. I grunted as I tried to support Raph's weight.

I managed to drag him over to a dumpster and toss him inside. I whistled three notes, signaling the others that we should leave.

"So, did your special work for you?" Tina asked as we jumped over buildings.

"Fine, you were right…again." I groaned.

"So you actually kissed the freak?" Nikki giggled. I stopped and had her on the ground in minutes. "Uncle! Uncle!" Nikki cried. I got off her and sat down.

"I did end up kissing him, but he ended up doing Way Number Two." I confessed. Alex and Tina burst into laughter.

"Hey, at least he didn't try to make out with you." Karai said. I rolled my eyes.

"As long as I don't have to do that again, I'm fine." I told her.

"So, should we head back to base so we can get some band practice in?" Alex asked. I checked my watch.

"Sure, I have to head back anyway." I answered. That's when I realized that I had forgotten something. "Wait, I forgot my sai." I groaned.

"Want to go back and get them?" Tina questioned. I nodded.

"I'll meet you guys in the garage, okay?" They nodded and left.

I had just neared the alley when I was suddenly surrounded by the Turtles. Well, it was actually Leo, Mikey, and Donny.

"Where's Raph?" Donny growled. I put on an innocent face.

"I don't know. I just came back to grab my sai." I answered.

"Yah, right." Mikey responded. I held out my hands to the sides.

"Do you see any weapons on me?" I asked.

"Nope, but that means we can take you hostage if you don't lead us to Raph." Leo said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine! Follow me." I led them into the alley. "Look in that dumpster." I pointed to the dumpster.

As the Turtles quickly rushed over to the dumpster, I looked around and tried to find my sai. Okay, so one of them are right by that trash bag, but where was the other? "Amanda, where did you hide Raph?!" Leo barked. I raised an eyebrow and picked up my sai.

"I told you, he's in the dumpster!" I shouted back.

"Well, he isn't here!" Donny yelled. I walked over to the dumpster and looked in. No turtle.

"But I…" I gasped as I was suddenly thrown into the air and pinned to the wall. That was going to leave a mark. I quickly moved my head to the side as a green fist came at me, making my mask fall off. I grunted silently as another fist landed on my stomach. I opened my eyes the tiniest bit and stared at the grass green eyes in front of me.

"Raphael." I whispered.

**Raph's POV:**

I let Amanda drop to the ground and continued to punch and kick her. I had just kicked her for the one millionth time when Leo pulled me away. "What are ya doin'!?" I shouted at him.

"Look at her and ask yourself the same question." Leo responded. I looked at Amanda.

The once-prideful and strong girl I had fought earlier was in the fatal position, crying silently to herself. I saw that she was clutching her rib cage, so I guessed I had bruised a few of her ribs. She had a black eye, her cheek was bruised, and blood was starting to seep out of her clothes. I shook my head and crouched down next to her. "What are you doing?" She asked in fear. I caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were expecting something else while at the same time showing all of the pain she was experiencing.

I carefully helped her up. She whimpered silently. "Donny, think ya can fix her?" I asked. Donny stared with shock all over his face.

"Well, I have that first aid kit in the Shellraiser…" Donny started. Amanda cut in.

"I don't need or want your help." She pushed me away and tried to walk. I caught her before she fell.

"Great, let's go." I said to Donny as I carefully helped Amanda towards the Shellraiser. She was limping ever so slightly.

"Why beat me to a pulp just so you can help me?" She asked. She was looking at me with a confused look.

"Dude, don't worry; we're just as confused as you are." Mikey said. I shot him a glare, then I looked at Amanda.

"Look, I have never been able to control my temper, so I've started to try to clean up my mess afterwards." I growled. Amanda smiled.

"Don't worry; I have anger issues to." She said. I carefully helped her sit down. Donny came out of the Shellraiser and began to fix her up.

"So, how come you're part of the Foot?" Leo asked. Amanda laughed.

"I'm not part of the Foot," We stared at her. "I'm the Shredder's niece," She explained. When she saw that we were still confused she continued. "Uncle wanted me to able to care for myself, so he trained me to be a kunoichi."

"Why are you living with your uncle and not your parents?" Donny asked. Amanda's bottom lip quivered.

"My mother was Shredder's sister. My grandparents got divorced when she was little, so my grandfather stayed in Japan with Shredder while my grandmother took my mother to America. My mother was also trained to be a kunoichi, and she also kept in touch with Shredder. She married an American man and had me, but my father died shortly after my birth,"

"How did your father die?" Leo questioned.

"He was found in an alley, bloody and bruised. The hospital wasn't able to save him." Amanda answered. Then she continued. "After my father died my mother moved back to Japan to meet up with Shredder. He made her his second in command. But one day, when I was about ten years old, my mother went out on a mission. When she didn't return, Uncle went to look for her. All they found was her glove." Amanda began to cry silently. "Since then I was raised with my cousin, Karai."

I glanced at my brothers. Karai wasn't actually Shredder's daughter; she was Splinter's. In fact, that made her our sister, so Karai couldn't be Amanda's cousin.

Donny finished wrapping up Amanda's arm. "Um, by the way the way you hold yourself I can tell that you have a broken rib…" Donny said awkwardly. Amanda smiled softly and pulled off her top. She had a tight fitting tank top on. I couldn't help but stare at her slightly developed six pack and at her perfect form.

"Hey! I'm not eye candy!" She snapped at me. Mikey burst out laughing, but screamed when I tried to tackle him.

After wrestling Mikey for a few minutes I let him go and turned back to Amanda. Donny had finished patching Amanda up. She stood up and stretched. "Thanks for your help, but I have to go. My friends are probably wondering where I am." Amanda put back on her shirt and grabbed her sai. She glanced around. "Have you guys seen my other sai?" She asked. She showed us the sai she had.

It was polished to perfection and the handle had two rubies in it. "Nope, I haven't seen it." Mikey stated.

"Neither have I." Leo commented.

"If I had it I would have given it to you by now." Donny told her. She glanced at me hopefully. I shook my head.

"Dang it!" Amanda shouted. "That sai was my mother's!" She glared at all of us. "Just so you know, this doesn't make us allies. Next time I see, I look forward to crushing her skulls!" In her rage she threw a few smoke pellets. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

Once we got back to the lair, Master Splinter walked up to us. "Welcome back my sons. How did your scouting mission go?" Leo plopped down on the couch.

"Not good. Karai's got four new friends with her." Leo groaned. "All of them are masters. The only one that was beat was this girl, Alex, and that was because Mikey moved faster than her."

"You bet I did! I had her on the ground before she could cry for her mom." Mikey said proudly. Leo nodded and continued.

"Then there's another girl named Tina that Donny fought for a while."

"We are actually quite the same. We both can tell how the other was thinking, and by that knowledge I take it that she's the genius of the group." Donny explained.

"And then there's this girl name Nikki. She was able to get me to the ground by simply jumping twice." Leo said in frustration. I smirked. It was kind of fun to see someone who wasn't Master Splinter make Leo look like a fool. "And then there's this girl named Amanda who kicked Raph's shell. She claimed to Shredder's neice, but I'm not sure if that's true." Leo finished. Splinter stroked his beard.

"The Shredder does have a sister named Masaru. She would always write letters to him explaining how things were and how American life was. I recall just before Shredder took my daughter that she had sent a letter saying she had given birth to a baby girl."

"So Amanda's story is true." Donny stated.

"What story?" We retold Amanda's story to Splinter. He nodded slowly. "I think we have given the matter enough thought for one night. Good night my sons." I began walking towards my room.

"Hey Raph! Want to play some video games?" Mikey asked as he switched on the Wii.

"I'm too tired to play." I stated and walked in my room, slamming the door behind me. I flopped on my bed and thought, fingering Amanda's sai.

There was something different about her, but I couldn't tell what it was.

**Hi guys! I decided to finally write this, and I'll try to update soon. Anyway, I thought it would be fun if you guys interacted with the story! A few rules though:**

**1)****I have most of the pairings planned. I will not change those, though I still need some matches for Leo, Alex, and Karai. (I'm sorry, I don't ship Leo and Karai. Seriously, they're brother and sister! I also don't ship Donny and April.)**

**2)****None of the characters can die. They can get seriously wounded, but they cannot die.**

**3)****OC's are accepted, but please know that I don't swear, so if your character swears, they will be ignored.**

**Review if you want to see Raph make a fool of himself!**

**Raph: Wait, I didn't sign up for this!**

**Me: Doesn't matter!**

**Raph: :(**

**Me: ****:)**


End file.
